


Conspiracy Theories and Other Types of Bullpucky

by Red Charade (traciller)



Series: Flash Tumblr Ficlets [31]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, No Dialogue, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, nerds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 07:44:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6414961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traciller/pseuds/Red%20Charade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leonard Snart maintains a fake Facebook account. Mostly to mess with one Barry Allen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conspiracy Theories and Other Types of Bullpucky

Leonard Snart maintains a fake Facebook account. Mostly to mess with one Barry Allen.

He smirks as he posts a conspiracy theory about Captain Singh being part of the Illuminati.

Barry comes to the captain’s defense, giving a sincere (even in text) and impassioned explanation on why the post is…did Barry just use the word “bullpucky?” He did. He…really did.

Later that day, Len smirks as he posts a meme supporting Donald Trump. Barry replies with information on where to seek help for a mental health crisis. That’s it, just a bunch of websites and phone numbers. No actual comment.

The next morning he posts a video he found on YouTube about fairy rings and how they’re totally real and definitely made by real fairies. Barry replies with an impromptu essay giving all the reasons why this is kind of cool but there’s no way it’s true.

That night, Len posts an article from Gawker all about how perfect The Flash’s ass is. He captions it with several emojis expressing his total agreement. Barry replies with rambling word vomit in text form and it is entirely too endearing.

Len gets so wrapped up in doing this sort of thing that for several weeks he forgets to pull heists. But, he is totally not obsessed! Lisa and Mick can just cook their own damn dinner if that’s how they’re gonna be. He’s got important things to do, anyway, and an extra hour or two in which to spend on those important things would not be a problem.

At some point a plate of food is plopped on his desk and he, distracted, begins to eat while using one hand to post about how the Planet Nibiru is clearly on a collision course with Pluto which would result in a domino effect that would throw all of the planets and their moons out of their orbits and send the earth careening into the sun.


End file.
